


I'm Just a Hufflepuff

by abijacks



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abijacks/pseuds/abijacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s sorting. A nervous muggle born Blaine Anderson is nervous about his first day being surrounded by his future classmates and in being so immersed in such a strange new world. However, a kind boy is all it takes to make him less nervous. Hogwarts!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’ve never posted fic on this site before however I have written and posted before. AND this is my first time writing an AU or something Harry Potter related. I posted this on tumblr a while back and I'm wanting to get back into this verse so I thought I would throw it up here as well. I don’t have a beta or anything and I don’t claim to be good at editing but I hope you like it none the less. Enjoy!

     Blaine Anderson looked nervously up at the kind-faced witch that stood a few steps higher up on small staircase than the children before her. Since he was quite a bit smaller than the rest of his eleven year old classmates he was glad he fought his way to the front after the down right terrifying boat ride across the campus lake. He was also glad he had bought all of those books when he had gone to Diagon Alley to purchase his school things, that way he was a little bit more prepared for what to expect upon arrival. Both of his parents were... _muggles? Yeah, that’s what wizards and witches called people who didn’t have magical abilities_ , his well read mind reminded him.  
    “Hello first years!” The witch in front of him interrupted his thoughts, “I am Professor Dolova and I am head of the Hufflepuff house here at Hogwarts. One of the four houses you will shortly be sorted into. As I am sure most of you know the other three go by the names of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. After the sorting, the other heads of houses will be introduced to you. However, the rest of the school is still arriving and I am needed elsewhere. So if you will please follow me I will escort you to the closest room large enough to hold all of you for you to wait in until we can begin the sorting.”  
    Blaine swallowed as he nervously half ran to keep up with tall Professor Dolova that way he could continue to keep his spot in the front of the group. Never in his wildest imaginings had Blaine ever thought he could be a wizard, and since this was his first time delving deep into this exciting new world, he didn’t want to miss a moment of it. When he had his parents had traveled to Diagon Alley they had been able to take their time and really look and enjoy it. Now Blaine had to keep his eyes constantly scanning everything around him to keep up with the sights.  
    Even though the walk hadn’t been long Blaine was still breathing harder than normal when Professor Dolova finally breathed, “Ah here we go.” Before opening the door of a room that looked much too small to actually hold all of them. She quickly ushered them all in and in the hustle and bustle Blaine got pushed to the back of the room. He folded his arms over his chest when he could hardly see the top of Professor Dolova’s head over his classmates. “It will only be a few moments more, please talk amongst yourselves and I will return shortly,” and with that Professor Dolova swiftly exited the room.  
     _At least I have time to look around in here_ , Blaine thought to himself. However, he was quickly disappointed when he saw they were in a windowless room that seemed like it was supposed to be more of a closet than an actual room. Sighing, Blaine felt some of his excitement quickly exiting his body while nerves started to take their place. None of his new classmates seemed to share his feelings though. All talking quickly, shifting their weight from foot to foot, and gesturing animatedly.   
    He had been nervous on the train too. After a teary goodbye to his parents he had boarded not knowing a single person. The fantasy of making his new best friend had quickly been dashed when he ended sitting in a compartment all the way in the back of the train all by himself. After waiting for about a half hour for someone to show up he had given up and pulled out one of the many extra books he had bought. Blaine had cracked it open to the dogeared page that described the sorting ceremony. Reading it and re-reading Blaine knew he had nothing to worry about. And he couldn’t have been  more thankful he actually had something to refer to when he seemed like one of the only muggle-borns.  
    “Nervous?” A voice to his left asked. It was only then Blaine realized he had shut his eyes and had his hands curled into fists at his sides. Opening his eyes, relaxing his hands Blaine smiled, glad someone was finally talking to him. And when he looked over at the boy next to him the first thing he noticed was how shockingly blue his eyes were.   
    “A little,” Blaine said softly under a shy smile, “I mean I read all about it in-”  
    “Didn’t your parents tell you what was going to happen?” The boy seemed very concerned as a scowl crossed his face.  
    “Muggle born,” Blaine explained.  
    “Oh okay,” the boy nodded looking a little relived, “my dad’s a muggle. I’m half-blood though. My mom was a witch.”  
    “Was?” Blaine questioned. Could you lose your magical abilities? He hadn’t read that anywhere...  
    “She died.” The boy said softly and a wave of pain seemed to come over his face.  
    “Oh!” Blaine cold feel his eyebrows raising. “I’m sorry!”  
    “It’s okay.” He said before turning away and staring off into the distance. Blaine bit his lip, not knowing what to do or say to make this boy feel better but desperately wanting to do something.   
    Before Blaine could think of anything Professor Dolova came back into the room. “If you all follow me,” she said simply before turning on her heel and the students followed her out. Now that Blaine was in the back he didn’t have to jog to keep up and he noticed he wasn’t the only one looking around at the castle they all now called home. Many heads were swiveling around and Blaine was honestly startled when they quickly entered the Great Hall and he stared up at the enchanted ceiling.   
    “Wow.” He couldn’t help but breath out. Not hearing the various giggles or murmuring from the other students who were sitting watching the group of first years enter the Great Hall. Not knowing that every other student who was walking with him held the same awed expression he did for the first time. Not realizing how quick the walk to the front of the hall took until he almost crashed into the person in front of him.   
    “Welcome once again first years,” Professor Dolova stood up a few stairs where all the Professors and the Headmaster were sitting. Next to her Blaine could see a small stool with a patched and frayed looking hat sitting on top of it. Instantly Blaine knew that this hat would be what would sort him into the house he would be in for the next seven years. “Soon you all will be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. While you are here at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, you will earn house points for good behavior or showing exceptional knowledge in your classes. And you will lose points for any rule breaking.” She smiled as she made eye contact with a few of the first years.  
    “At the end of the year the house with the most points will earn the House Cup.” A smattering of applause and cheering sounded after her words, causing Blaine to jump. He had forgotten about the hundreds of students behind him, causing a blush to rush to his cheeks. “There is still much for you to learn but for now, let us begin the sorting!”  
    Another cheer sounded behind Blaine, this one even louder than the last. Blaine gulped as the cheer continued his hands shaking at his sides. Now that it was right there in front of him, the nerves had all but consumed Blaine leaving his heart racing so fast he could hear it in his ears over the cheers. Eventually the cheers fell quiet and suddenly the hat ripped at the seam and sang joyously about the founding witches and wizards that founded the school and about all the things they would learn. When the hat finished the loudest round of applause came and Blaine found himself clapping along until he remembered what was coming and dropped his hands to his sides again. This time the students went on until Professor Dolova held her hands up and smiled. As soon as all of the noise had finally diminished she quickly untied the string from the scroll that Blaine had just noticed she held and let it open fully before lifting it to her eyes and reading off the first name, “Anderson, Blaine.”  
    Blaine felt his mouth drop open. He hadn’t anticipated being called first at all. And he stood stunned for a few long moments before finally making eye contact with Professor Dolova who nodded and smiled reassuringly. Shutting his mouth Blaine finally, and slowly started making his way forward to walk up the few steps and take a seat on the stool. He could feel hundreds of eyes on him as he walked, of the other first years and of the returning students, nobody daring to make a sound now. As he approached Professor Dolova lifted the hat off of the stool that way Blaine could sit. He spun around, falling heavily onto the stool as the light weight of the hat fell onto his head.   
    He didn’t know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn’t a soft voice that sounded like it was **inside** his head, _“Ah, a muggle born.”_  
     _“Yes.”_ Blaine thought, unintentionally answering the statement made by the hat.  
    After that the hat was silent and Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes darting around from person to person, all with expectant looks on their faces. Until they accidentally landed on the boy with the bright blue eyes from earlier. Blaine couldn’t help but find comfort in the boys gaze, just having it be a slightly familiar face in the sea of so much unfamiliarity. Blaine smiled slightly at the boy and when the boy smiled back the hat spoke again.   
   _“Ah, I see so much in your head. But this is not a struggle at all.”_  
    Before Blaine could even hope to be put in a certain house the seam on the hat had ripped open once more for it to loudly yell “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
    Blaine froze on the stool, and it looked as though everyone else had to until a cheer so loud erupted that it made the others sound like a dull roar. The loudest of all was coming from a table who’s members had all stood up to jump up and down and clap over their heads. Blaine felt himself beam as his shoulders relaxed and he quickly stood up from the stool and Professor Dolova lifted the hat from his head. He jogged down the stairs and made his way over to the Hufflepuff table.  
    While he was in the crowd of first years Blaine must have walked by the boy with the blue eyes because he felt a hand close around his and squeeze. When he looked up to see who it was he smiled even brighter.  
    “See, nothing to worry about Blaine Hufflepuff,” he said sounding slightly breathless.  
    “Good luck.” Blaine said in return before letting go of the hand and going to sit down with his fellow housemates.   
    Once he had slid into his seat next to the last person on the bench he got a lot of claps on the backs and congratulations while everyone all at once tried to tell him all about his new house. It was the first time Blaine had really felt welcome and he was grateful to each and every one of them. But he really wanted to watch the rest of the sorting now that he didn’t have to be worried about his own. Gradually his classmates seemed to understand and quieted down as Professor Dolova called the next name to be sorted.   
    Nobody else got placed into Hufflepuff though until a small girl named Tina Cohen-Chang became the second of the night. Followed immediately by Michael Chang. (No relation). Blaine found himself standing up and cheering just as hard as the rest of the Hufflepuffs when they got chosen and both had sat next to and across from Blaine, eager to get to know their classmates. Blaine excitedly talked to them both, somewhat forgetting about the sorting happening until Evans, Samuel was the forth to be sorted into Hufflepuff.   
    Sam, he quickly corrected, was more shy than Mike and Tina and the four of them found themselves watching more than talking. A boy named Finn Hudson was the second to be sorted into Gryffindor and the boy blushed madly as he stumbled his way to right table, tripping over his feet a few times. Blaine turned back to watch as Professor Dolova called the next name, “Hummel, Kurt!”  
    As the boy quickly walked up the steps Blaine saw that it was the boy with the blue eyes, and he gave a little wave to him. The bo- Kurt smiled gratefully at him before Professor Dolova dropped the hat onto his head. Blaine found hope rushing into his chest at the thought of Kurt being sorted into Hufflepuff with him. However, the hat quickly ripped open to yell, “SLYTHERIN!” Blaine felt himself deflate a little but the look of pure joy that spread across Kurt’s face was enough for Blaine not to feel sad about Kurt not being sorted into Hufflepuff.   
    After that Blaine talked to the people around him and watched people get sorted off and on. Santana Lopez got sorted into Slytherin with Kurt and Blaine watched them immediately begin talking and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. A boy with a mohawk named Noah Puckerman joined the Gryffindor table and started to hit his fist against anyones who would look in his direction. Blaine cotinued to watch the rest of the students standing get sorted until only one remained, “Zizes, Lauren!” Who was quickly sorted into Slytherin.   
    After she had taken her seat Professor Dolova put the hat back onto the stool before lifting the whole thing and walked out of the Great Hall with it. Excited murmurs where traveling through the hall but when the Headmaster rose to say a few words everyone stopped to turn and listen to him talk. He kept his speech brief before sitting down again and the tables suddenly groaned with the weight of the food that magically appeared there.   
    Quickly digging in Blaine talked through mouthfuls with Tina, Mike and Sam. As well as some fourth and seven years who were telling them the history of Hufflepuff house and how nice it was to be located so close to the kitchens when end of the year exams finally rolled around. Blaine was so happy and felt so included that he didn’t even notice how full he was getting until all the food had disappeared off the table as soon as it had appeared. A few people chuckled when Blaine groaned and clutched his stomach.   
    It wasn’t until much later, after the Prefects had shown them to where Hufflepuff house was located and given them the password and Blaine had gone to his chambers to see the Hufflepuff crest had magically appeared on all of his robes that he found himself thinking of Kurt Hummel again. He didn’t know what made him stand out so much in his mind other than the fact that he had been the first one to talk to and include Blaine. He had heard what everyone had said, that people became best friends with the people in their house but Blaine was determined that he was going to befriend Kurt and somehow thank him. Blaine was sure he would end up close with Sam, Tina and Mike but he was going to find a way to make Kurt Hummel smile so much he would never have to see that look of pain on his face again. And he fell asleep smiling as he started to try and think up a plan.


End file.
